Armin
by Nadia Black
Summary: Ha pasado por aquí un forastero. Es muy extraño, sobre todo por esos guantes de nieve que jamás se quita. Algunos le temen. Pero otros saben la verdad: puede ver a través del tacto de su manos misterios, secretos, muerte. Tal vez lo conozcas... Se llama Armin Arlert.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Isayama Hajime y Kodansha_

* * *

El cielo parece llenarse de nubes grises, aunque el día está hermoso.

Has jugado sin descanso toda la tarde en el parque con esa niña. No recuerdas su nombre pero fue muy divertido. Oyes las voces de tus padres.

"Es hora de irnos" dicen. Te despides con la mano y corres a subirte a la camioneta.

Ya estás cansado, pero alcanzas a asomarte por la ventanilla, también la niña se va y nuevamente hace gestos con la mano, despidiéndose. Sonríes.

Estás cansado y comienzas a cabecear mientras escuchas cómo tus padres hablan, aunque no entiendes lo que dicen, estás tan cansado. Comienzas a dormitar. El auto se detiene y abres los ojos con pereza. Se ha puesto el alto, la voz de tus padres se oye un poco más alta pero sin sentido para ti. Tallas tus ojos y otro ruidito te distrae:

Ha comenzado a llover.

Las nubes grises han entenebrecido el hermoso día, pero no te importa porque sabes a donde vamos. Eso te saca una sonrisa dormilona. Pero otro ruidito te despierta un poco más. Son golpecitos. Te asomas por la ventana.

La niña con la que jugaste hasta cansarte está en el auto vecino, te habla y sonríes. El verde ilumina la carretera. Avanzan.

La lluvia sigue. Cada vez más fuerte. Igual que los gritos de papá y mamá.

El camino sigue, la camioneta avanza cada vez más rápido. Parece perder el control. La lluvia arrrecia. El camino se termina, pero la camioneta sigue.

No sabes más que alzar tus manos deseando detener todo este caos. Pero es inútil.

Sientes que todo cae.

Pero tus manos siguen abiertas.

Ahora cubiertas de sangre.

* * *

 _Este es el prólogo de una nueva historia en otro tono muy distinto._

 _Espero de verdad que les agrade y me comenten qué tal les parece este pequeño inicio, pues es la primera vez que escribo un thriller (aunque ansiaba mucho hacerlo)._

 _Esto no significa que "104" quede abandonada, al contrario ambas seguirán pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de empezar esto, que me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un buen rato._

 _¡Nos leemos muy pronto y gracias por leer!_


	2. I El muchacho de los guantes de nieve

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Isayama-sensei y Kodansha_

* * *

Primera parada.

-Trost-

El muchacho de los guantes de nieve

La lluvia caía repiqueteando sobre los vidrios de las ventanas, mientras la oscuridad reinaba sobre el pequeño pueblo de Trost. Nadie con la mente clara cruzaría sus calles con semejante clima y menos a esas horas madrugadoras. El lugar estaba muerto, pero la rutina y su horario decía que debían abrir a las cinco. Pero no había nadie, ni un perro siquiera. Sólo la lluvia. O eso creía.

Cuando Jean miró por la ventana se quedó hipnotizado por lo que se alcanzaba a dibujar al otro lado del vidrio, mientras la lluvia no cesaba. Se había quedado sin nada qué hacer y su letargo lo llevó a mirar al vacío entonces se encontró con _eso._ Parecía una figura, menuda y etérea se había posado delante de su negocio familiar, sin entrar ni caminar. Por un instante -que pareció eterno- lo contempló hasta que la figura posó su mirada sobre él, ocasionado que la nuca se le erizara. Jean parpadeó y se talló los ojos de manera frenética, cuando volvió a enfocar la campanilla de la entrada titiló y la sombra que había visto por la ventana yacía dentro. Jean se levantó en un trompicón, pero su madre salió corriendo para darle la bienvenida al recién llegado.

Jean no dejaba de mirarlo mientras trapeaba el suelo de linóleo del local. De cuando en cuando le lanzaba una fugaz mirada hacia el forastero. Encapuchado en una desvejecida chaqueta de mezclilla parecía ser un joven tal vez de su misma edad, parecía cansado y pálido, con su flequillo rubio chorreando por la tormenta que hasta hace unos minutos lo cubría en la oscuridad; sus ojos no se veían ávidos de cruzarse con nadie y a veces se quedaba quieto y parecía que hablaba solo. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Jean no fue su apariencia de loco indigente sino de los guantes grises que llevaba; feos y muy gruesos, como los que solía usar en la nieve, no se los quitaba aún cuando había pedido un huevo frito y un pan tostado. ¿Por qué alguien llevaría algo tan molesto incluso cuando tenía que comer? Estaba pensando en esto cuando de pronto el forastero lo miró y sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules irises del extraño. Nuevamente sintió cómo la nuca se le erizaba, de inmediato volvió a su labor. Ese chico le daba muy mala espina, tan sólo esperaba que se fuera y pronto.

A Jean estaba por darle un ataque de nervios mezclado con frustración. Ya era mediodía cuando por fin dejó de llover y los clientes llegaron como lo hacían habitualmente. Varias mesas estaban ocupadas, pero su vista se hallaba fija en su "nuevo ayudante". Con un improvisado mandil y mirada decaída, aquel forastero estaba sacando la basura como si lo hubiese hecho desde siempre en aquel lugar. Jean fulminó a su madre con la mirada, ¿¡cómo había sido posible que se dejara engatusar de esa manera?! "Necesitamos alguien que nos ayude con el café, _Jeanboy_ … Ya que tú no lo haces." ¿Pero eso a contratar a un completo desconocido por compasión?! ¡No tenía excusa! La madre había alegado que el muchacho había visto el anuncio de "SE SOLICITA EMPLEADO" y le pedía lo contratara por un mes, ya que estaba de paso pero no contaba con dinero para seguir su camino. La vieja con corazón de pollo se dejó convencer y allí estaba el muchacho.

\- ¿Y cómo dices que se llama? - Preguntó Jean mientras su madre le servía el almuerzo. Sopa de verduras y jugo de naranja.

\- Armin.- Respondió tranquilamente, su hijo comenzó a comer sin dejar de mirar a su nuevo empleado.

\- Ahhh… - Musitó sin interés. - ¿Y… a dónde dice que va?

\- A la frontera. Dice que va al mar a ver a alguien. Creo que dijo a una muchacha pero no recuerdo bien.

Jean le mordió al pan que tenía al lado de su plato.

\- ¿Y no te dijo de dónde viene?

\- De un pueblo bastante lejos de aquí. Shi... Shigan…

\- Shiganshina. - Terminó de decir Jean. La madre asintió sorprendida. Sí estaba retirado de allí. Siguió con su mirada inquisitiva siguiendo al forastero. Sin más, tomó la cuchara y revolvió la sopa un poco. - No me da buena espina, dicen que han pasado cosas feas en ese lugar, además… ¿no se te hace sospechoso que siempre se cubra las manos de esa forma? - La madre, al notar su actitud, azotó la charola con molestia. Varios comensales, así como su hijo se asustaron.

\- Mira Jean, el chico NO es una mala persona, y tampoco creo que nos haga ningún daño. - La voz autoritaria de su madre ocasionaba dos cosas: temor y rebeldía. - Así que más te vale no decir una palabra más, ¿entendido?

Aunque deseó con todas sus fuerzas resistirse a la advertencia de su madre, Jean no pudo más que aceptar. En ese momento el muchacho entró y se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- He terminado de sacar la basura, ¿desea que le ayude en algo más? - La voz del chico se oía dulce, amable. Jean arqueó una ceja, mientras la madre sonreía maternalmente.

\- Claro Armin, ¿podrías lavar los platos, por favor? - Jean sonrió inquisitivo, eso obligaría a quitarse esos guantes y así sabría que oculta en esas manos. Pero el forastero no se mostró nervioso.

\- Sí señora pero… ¿no tendrá unos guantes de hule que me pueda prestar? - Preguntó el chico. Jean esperó que eso levantara sospechas en su madre, pero al parecer estaba hechizada por la melosa voz del extraño.

\- Oh claro que sí, están en el la alacena junto al jabón. Yo también soy como tú, detesto que se me arruguen as manos por el agua. - Ante el comentarió rieron un poco, mientras que Jean se quedaba en silencio, huraño.

 _"Como si esa fuera la verdadera razón…"_ Pero su madre parecía no sospecharlo. Ambos se fueron a la cocina.

Aquel lunes fue el último día en que el sol decidió asomarse para así der paso a la lluvia durante toda la semana. Pocos eran los clientes que se aventuraban a atravesar la tomenta sin fin para venir a tomar un poco de café caliente, que para esos transeúntes venía a ser la salvación de la fría lluvia. Pero nada era fuera de lo normal. Jean había presenciado únicamente el excelente y humilde servicio que el forastero prestaba a su madre y cómo ésta quedaba encantada por ello, mientras soltaba siempre la misma frase:

 _"¿Ya ves Jeanboy? Así deberías trabajar también…"_

Pfff, como si lo que necesitara fuera lecciones de un extraño de la calle. Incluso su madre le daba permiso que durmiera en el cuarto de limpieza. No entendía porqué su madre le había agarrado tanta confianza, algo que en Jean no tenía ni un poco. Si bien era cierto que el muchacho hacía todo bien, esa manía de nunca quitarse esos feos guantes lo tenía loco. Aunque… tal vez sólo se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Cuando comenzaba a rendirse de sus sospechas hacia el forastero, notó algo interesante. Siempre parecía evitar acercarse a los clientes o servirles sus alimentos, por lo general se encargaba de otro tipo de cosas, pero nunca se acercaba a las mesas. Eso comenzó a despertar una intensa curiosidad en él. Tenía que descubrir lo que pasaba, pero para eso tenía que apartar a su mamá del camino.

La oportunidad llegó el día en que su mamá salió a surtirse de víveres faltantes. Aunque Armin se ofreció para ayudarle con las compras, la mujer le dijo que deseaba se quedara con su hijo y le ayudara. Jean tenía todo a pedir de boca. Una vez la dueña cruzó la puerta del local en dirección al mercado, supo que era su momento de desenmascarar todo ese misterio. Ahora él era quien estaba a cargo y podría hacer lo que quisiera. Una sonrisa maquiavélica le surcó el rostro. El rubio tomaba el mechudo y el balde de agua con jabón para trapear como era su costumbre, cuando los clientes comenzaron a llegar. Un tipo gordo y feo como los guantes de Armin entró enfurruñado y escurriendo a chorros se sentó cerca de la ventana. Jean sonrió. Había llegado el momento.

\- Oye Armin, ¿por qué no le das la bienvenida a nuestro cliente, eh? - El chico se quedó de piedra, deteniendo su trabajo. Sólo alzó los ojos para verlo. Jean sonrió, los irises azules del forastero brillaban con nerviosismo.

\- Pero…s-su madre ha dicho que no es parte… de mis labores. - Dijo intentando sonar tranquilo, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Jean se ensanchara cual vil Grinch a punto de arruinar la Navidad.

\- Pero te olvidas que el que manda por ahora soy yo, así que anda. - El muchacho no pudo decir nada y con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo tenso le extendió la carta con rapidez, recibiendo del gordo una orden de querer una taza de café cargado sin siquiera recibirle el cartón, lo cual no hizo muy feliz a Jean pues el forastero no se quitaba los guantes aun así. Armin asintió y le entregó la orden a Daz, el ayudante de cocina de su madre, quien para desconcierto del chico se la entregó rápidamente. Tomó sin miramientos la taza y fue a donde el comensal. Estaba a punto de dejarla en la mesa cuando Jean intervino:

¿Qué haces Armin? ¿Acaso crees que le vas a servir a nuestro cliente usando esos sucios guantes? - El muchacho palideció como un muerto al oír eso, quedándose petrificado. Miró la taza y luego a las mesas, el hombre esperaba su café. - ¿Qué rayos esperas? ¡Quítatelos!

El muchacho se sobresaltó al escucharlo y después de parpadear frenéticamente lentamente dejó la taza en la barra y después de pensarlo un poco desabrochó un guante y se los quitó mientras unas perladas gotas de sudor comenzaban caer por su rostro. Jean estaba expectante, esperando ver algo terrible en la piel de extraño. ¡Cuán grande fue sorpresa al ver únicamente unas desnudas y paliduchas manos! ¡¿Qué rayos significaba todo eso?! ¡Se suponía que vería manos repletas de llagas o podridas por una enfermedad! Jean se quedó impactado por la decepción, cuando la taza cayó al suelo mientras Armin soltaba un grito ahogado mientras se alejaba violentamente.

Te has quedado de piedra. Jamás te lo imaginaste. Llegaste a este pueblo pensando que podrías pasar sin problemas, sin ningún incidente. Pero ahora… ese Jean ha tenido los ojos puestos en ti desde que llegaste. Al parecer ha estado buscando la forma de saber qué es lo escondes, pero no pensaste que lo fuera a lograr, después de todo ya tenías pensado irte mañana nada más recibieras tu pago. Pero ese Jean ha sido más listo que tú. Te ha dejado entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué harás? No queda más que hacerlo ¿no? Y rogar que.. _No veas nada._

Tomaste la taza con una servilleta, cuidando no tocar la porcelana, caminaste con cuidado pero… Cometiste un error: tu mano rozó al sujeto que pidió el café. Todo se ha ido abajo. Ahora algo nuevo se traza ante tus ojos.

 _Llueve. Las calles están desiertas, pero en la esquina junto al poste de luz este hombre espera a otro. Un joven delgado y con cara de preocupación llega con él. Discuten de lo tarde que ha llegado._

 _La escena cambia drásticamente. Ambos hombre están en la camioneta, mientras el parabrisas se mueve con rapidez y despeja la lluvia que rápidamente vuelve a cubrir la visión. El joven no deja de poner excusas,_ este hombre _mueve sus manos enfadado mientras lo regaña por su falta de puntualidad. Entonces parece que_ este hombre gordo _pierde el control del volante y están por caer por las laderas de la carretera pero lograr frenar, no sin antes pasar por algo parecido a un tope. Ambos se bajan y revisan las llantas. Una se ponchó._

 _La imagen vuelve a distorsionarse. Ambos pelean_ este hombre gordo _toma al otro de la camisa y comienza a zarandearlo, alegando que eso es su culpa. La discusión se acalora y_ este hombre _grita y lo suelta con enorme fuerza. Pero el joven se resbala por la lluvia y cae de espaldas, tropezando con la barandilla de protección de la carretera._ Este hombre _voltea demasiado tarde. Trata de tomar al joven pero este cae irremediablemente al vacío_

Soltaste la taza y ésta se ha estrellado contra el piso. Mientras una mirada de terror cruzó tus ojos. Pero intenta algo para que no lo note.

 _"P-pero… ha… ha matado a alguien."_

Lo sabes, pero no fue intencional. Sin embargo….

El rostro de aquel hombre gordo delante de ti, no puede comprender tu reacción.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces? - La voz de Jean te hace volver a la realidad. Él se ha acercado a ti, entremezclando extrañeza y enfado, con una leve seña de curiosidad. Reaccionaste pero ver a ese hombre te ha dejado impávido de nuevo. Te has echado a correr hacia la cocina mientras te cubrías tus manos con las mangas de la camisa a cuadros, ni siquiera te has detenido en no empujar a Daz y salir por la puerta trasera. Sentiste cómo la lluvia te caía sobre tu cara. Tropezaste. Tus manos cubiertas tocaron el pavimento, pero nada ha pasado. Comenzaste a llorar.

Esta es tu maldición. Ver los secretos y muerte de otros a través de tus manos. Y nada te puede liberar de él.

\- ¡¿PORQUÉ RAYOS TENGO QUE CARGAR CON ESTO?!

* * *

 _Ok, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este pequeño_ thriller _, es la primera vez que escribo en este género, así que si lo estoy logrando o no por favor háganme saber ya que me ayudan a mejorar._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarse a este fic!_

 _¡Nos leemos muy pronto!_


	3. II La visión

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime y Kodansha_

Primera parada.

\- Trost-

La visión

Armin lloraba mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las intensas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre él, como pequeños golpes en su alma, llena de desolación. Jean lo miraba desde la puerta trasera, sin poder comprender del todo lo que sucedía. Sabía que pasaría algo pero, ¿en realidad que había sucedido?

La desolación en la que se encontraba sumido daba la sensación a Jean de que estaba delante de un prisionero culpable de algún delito grave. Siempre sospechó de ese muchacho pero en ese momento no sentía victoria al descubrirlo, pues aún no comprendía lo que sucedía. Más bien sentía lástima por ese muchacho quien, así como un animal herido, se mantenía inmóvil bajo aquella tormenta.

El corazón movió su mano hasta posarla en su hombro, esperando brindarle un poco de consuelo. Pero, no de manera inesperada, el chico se sobresaltó y se volteó de manera violenta.

\- ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó con evasión, mezclado con temor. Jean no supo qué decir, después de todo, él lo había orillado a eso. Pero más allá de su resurgida culpa, seguía sintiendo curiosidad. Sin embargo, la pena lo hizo hablar de otra forma.

\- Lo lamento... - Dijo en voz baja. Armin relajó su rostro a uno de sorpresa. - Hice mal en...humillarte...así.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, mientras la torrencial lluvia caía sobre ellos. Una extraña luz brillaba en los ojos del forastero, brillo que Jean no lograba descifrar.

\- Vamos entra, o te dará una neumonía o algo peor. - Se dirigió a la puerta, pero Armin no se movió. Suspiró y le extendió la mano, pero el chico sólo la miró mientras su ser se cimbraba en un temblor. Jean reflexionó y se cubrió la palma con la manga del jersey. Al ver el gesto, los ojos del muchacho se hicieron más grandes. - Anda.

Armin tomó su mano.

Ya te hallabas sentado sobre la cama del hijo de la dueña de la cafetería, semidesnudo y con una mullida toalla cubriendo tu torso, mientras tu ropa se secaba sobre la silla de hierro de su escritorio. Tus pensamientos daban vueltas, y no has podido aclarar con lógica lo que ha sucedido: la visión, la humillación, el perdón. Son demasiadas cosas, cosas que jamás han pasado juntas. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? Y peor aún ¿qué es lo que sucederá después? ¿Qué intenciones tiene ese tal Jean para actuar así? Si lo piensas fríamente, nada bueno, al parecer. Eso es peligroso. Sí, tal vez te encuentres en peligro.

O, ¿tal vez no?

La puerta se abrió y el susodicho entró, ya con ropa seca y una taza humeante en la mano, que extendió hacia ti.

\- Gracias. - Respondiste roncamente mientras la tomabas. Cubriendo tus manos, claro.

El chico no dice nada, o al menos no lo escuchaste. Sentándose a tu lado, te miraba mientras bebías a sorbos el té. Entonces comenzaste a sentirte incómodo. Esa mirada fija, no era la primera vez que la sentías sobre de ti...pero de eso ya hace tantos años...

Había que acabar las cosas de una buena vez.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntaste sin cruzar miradas. Jean arqueó las cejas, tardando en responder. Al parecer intentando desenredar las palabras adecuadas para contestar, después de todo tu tono de voz había sido cortante y rápido.

\- Disculparme... Primero. - Respondió entre dientes. Y tú ceñiste tu ceño. ¿De verdad?

\- Eso ya lo hiciste. - Replicaste. Volvió a clavar tu mirada sobre ti, pero tu te limitaste a ver rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo. Jean soltó un fuerte suspiro.

\- Lo sé. - Dijo. Parecía que allí se acabaría la conversación. Esperabas que se levantara y se fuera, no sin antes anunciar que te habían despedido por actuar como un lunático esquizofrénico. Nada más lógico. Sin embargo, algo insólito sucedió:

\- Es obvio que no eres ordinario.

Oh no...

\- Pero también parece que tienes miedo. - Siguió Jean, enderezándose hasta quedar casi delante tuyo. Si pensaba intimidarte, no sería el primero en tratar de hacerlo. Volvió a aquel cuarto con una mesa y dos sillas... Y ese alto hombre rubio delante de él. Apretó los ojos.

 _¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

\- Creo que te juzgué mal... Y por extraño que parezca...quisiera ayudarte.

Frunciste más el ceño. ¿De dónde venía tal revés en su comportamiento? Una ola de

 _-_ Me porté como un asno contigo, porque me parecías demasiado sospechoso... Y la verdad es que no has hecho más que afirmar mi desconfianza. - Dijo con sinceridad. - Después de todo, no quiero que ningún loco le haga daño a mi familia. - Tomó una pausa, como meditando lo siguiente. Luego te ha mirado a los ojos. - Pero... Cuando te vi allí llorando debajo de la lluvia, sentí lástima y pensé que has sufrido más de lo que puedo imaginarme, como si llevaras un peso demasiado grande... En tus manos.

Te detuviste a escuchar detenidamente cada palabra que ese joven te ha dicho. Al principio pensaste que no era alguien de confiar, pero entonces recordaste el gesto que tuvo al extenderte su mano, cubierta... Para poder ayudarte.

Tal vez... ¿puedas decirlo?

Una larga y silenciosa pausa fue retenida por sus miradas entrecruzándose. ¿Podrás decirle? ¿Y si te corre? O peor aún, ¿llama a la policía para que aprehenderte? Eso sería una enorme desventaja.

Aunque... Debes admitirlo... ¿cuánto tiempo has esperado para hablar? Su mirada no parece ocultar nada. Sin embargo, no es fácil de explicar, ¿por dónde debes comenzar?

¿Has aclarado tus ideas? ¿Te has decidido qué hacer?

Está bien.

\- Mis padres murieron cuando tenía ocho años. - Comenzó a hablar con precisión. - En un accidente de auto. Sólo sobreviví yo. Pero... Cuando desperté en el hospital me di cuenta que no era el mismo de antes.

Armin miró sus manos con dolor, como si su piel ardiera. Jean estaba atento, esperando dónde llegarían sus palabras.

\- Porque cuando toqué las sábanas de la camilla supe qué había pasado allí... Antes de que yo las usara. - Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. - Un hombre había sido apuñalado en el estómago y falleció desangrado entre gritos de miedo y venganza. No hubo forma de salvarlo. Había visto cómo murió tan sólo de tocar las sábanas.

\- No entendía qué sucedía, pero después me di cuenta que podía ver muchas cosas con el sólo contacto de mis manos sobre los objetos. - Armin alzó los ojos. - Puedo ver... Un recuerdo que guarden, algo que esté ligado con un secreto. Puedo ver las intenciones que esconden. Pero sobre todo... Puedo ver la muerte cuando los rodea.

Jean se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Armin lo veía a los ojos, figuró una mueca tratando de sonreír.

\- Ya lo sé, es algo increíble. - Siseó con falsa sorna. - Es más una locura bizarra...

Bajó la mirada.

\- Pero es cierto... Y ya te imaginarás lo horrible que es vivir con esto. - Tomó su muñeca con fuerza. - Por eso oculto mis manos, para no ver... Para no ver...

Jean no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Podía ser una mentira, pero él se veía tan seguro, y eso era demasiado complejo como para inventarlo. Parpadeó para aclarar sus ideas.

\- ¿O sea que... Tienes visiones al tocar cosas? - Ni siquiera sabía si lo que decía era lógico.

\- O a las personas... Puedo ver sus secretos. - Respondió con voz cansina.

Jean inspiró con fuerza. Eso era inaudito. Pero necesitaba respuestas. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pruébalo. - Armin abrió sus ojos como platos para después ver su mano extendida frente a él. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, como intentando descifrar sus intenciones. Después de meditarlo tomó su mano con fuerza. Jean sostuvo la respiración, esperando algo sobrenatural o fuertes vibraciones provenientes de su palma, pero nada sucedió. Armin sólo lo miraba quieto, sin parpadear. De pronto lo soltó y comenzó a buscar algo con su vista por la habitación. Luego se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio, se agachó y comenzó a buscar.

\- ¿Q-qué rayos estás buscando? - Preguntó Jean nervioso. Armin comenzó a tentar la mesa del escritorio por debajo, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

\- Esto es lo que guardas. - Sacó unas cuantas revistas de exuberantes _chicas playboy_. A Jean se le subieron los colores y se las arrebató de la mano.

\- ¿Cómo demonios supiste que...? - Dijo mientras las guardaba debajo de su cama.

\- Te lo dije, puedo ver los secretos más profundos de la gente. - Contestó con voz queda. Jean se detuvo. Entonces, ¿eso fue lo que vio? Se dejó caer sobre la cama.

\- ¿Cómo es posible...? - Armin se sentó a su lado, mientras se cubría hasta el cuello con la toalla y se encogía de hombros. Eso era algo asombroso, entonces su mente voló hasta lo sucedido por la tarde. - Entonces, ¿viste el secreto de ese hombre en el café?

Armin se quedó estático, como muerto. Sólo asintió. Jean palideció, por su reacción debió ser algo terrible.

\- ¿Q-qué fue... Qué fue lo que viste? - Armin volvió en sí. Aunque su mirada parecía muerta todavía.

\- Muerte. - La coronilla se le enchinó por el miedo. - Su compañero murió, y él cree que fue su culpa. Estaba huyendo, para que nadie lo supiera.

\- Y tú lo sabes ahora. - Se quedó mudo. Jean pensó en aquel hombre, como se veía asustado y pálido, como si hubiera sabido que Armin había descubierto la verdad.

\- Entre más una persona quiere ocultar algo, más aflora en su piel. Es como si su cuerpo quisiera contarle al mundo aquella verdad. - Dijo Armin con pesar. Pero Jean seguía meditando, si lo que contaba era cierto, entonces algo no cuadraba.

\- Pero dijiste que ese hombre no había tenido la culpa de la muerte de su compañero. - Armin sólo frunció el ceño. - Tú...tú podrías ayudarlo.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó el forastero con incredulidad y ligero enfado.

\- Si has visto la verdad, podrás decir dónde ocurrió todo, ayudar a ese hombre a aclarar las cosas. O ayudar a su familia a encontrar el cadáver.

Jean se acercó hasta Armin y lo tomó por los hombros.

\- Armin, tal vez lo que tienes es un don para ayudar a otros.

* * *

 _No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que escribí en esta historia... ha sido un año difícil, pero al fin salí del hiatus para "Armin". Les agradezco su lectura y sus comentarios son bien recibidos._

 _¡Nos leemos muy pronto!_


End file.
